Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Wow! Thanks to whoever did that stuff. Let me aplode you. More pics for the article Should we put more picture to the point between when he is 12 to the point he is 15 ( From Part two) and thanks whoever wrote the article... user:DarkLordofChaos90 Feb.16.07 3:08 Needs more info Also there nothing on His fight with Gaara and anything on What happens in Part Two User:DarkLordofChaos90 Name If the names should be in western order, then why is this page Uzumaki Naruto instead of Naruto Uzumaki? Random123 01:23, 11 March 2007 (UTC)He has a point about the name thing cause that is the way is in real life.Sith24ssb 02:10, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Because this article was created before the decision was made. It needs a absolute rewrite. It dosen't even follow the standards for How to copy from Wikipedia. It's illegaly copied from wikipedia and needs to be copied correctly. The page will also be moved. Dantman(CGANI)(talk|CGANI) 01:28, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Shouldn't there also be a spoiler side note that his real name is Naruto Namikaze, cause his dad was Minato Namikaze ::::Well, there is no mention of Kushina and Minato getting married, and Last names only carry on in that kind of case. There is no actual mention of Naruto having the real name of Namikaze, unless he's referred to otherwise his real last name is Uzumaki, we just don't know the origin. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 27, 2008 @ 02:42 (UTC) Also Minato might of let Naruto keep his mother last name (Uzumaki) instead of his (Namikaze). Am I right cr close Dantman? Hopemon 18:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Browser Issue I'm at school on an OS 9 with IE for mac (Rough equivilant of a bad IE4 or 5), unfortunately this is causing editing issues. The browser can't save the large article, and thus portions have been removed and I canot restore them. If someone can, before I get to a better computer, it would be helpful for someone to put the article back to this revision. ~Dantman(talk) current discussion May 1, 2007 @ 18:34 (UTC) I dont think it is worth adding that some people think the 4th is Narutos father, but i did anyway. Well now we know that the 4th IS naruto's father, anyway. Madara uchiha99 14:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 Moving a portion of the article I think we should move the stuff on Dattebayo in the Personality here into the Believe It and Dattebayo page and add a See also here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 23, 2007 @ 03:07 (UTC) Pictures I think there should be pictures to go along with the the whats being said, Not to many though just enough that the page seems more interesting Katana01 or Katana 16:33, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm new the site and want to help out anyway i can. One thing I want to suggest is changing Naruto's main picture. I think we should have a pic of him laughing or doing one of his cocky poses or something. That other one is irritating to look at. And I also second the use of more pics in the article though not enough to slow down the page. ItachiZero 22:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero :The main picture is fine, mainly because it serves its purpose: a upfront picture of his face, with his coveted headband. A full body pose wouldn't be good for the infobox.--TheUltimate3 23:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :More pictures may be alright. But not pictures for the sake of having pictures, that's pointless. Find pictures that fit with the article and put them in relevant sections. Not just a pile of pictures of Naruto in different poses scattered around. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 28, 2008 @ 21:23 (UTC) I also want to point out that given the current information and timeline on Kyuubi's attack, Naruto is more than likely 16 years old now. It's stated by both Jiraiya, Itachi, and Madara that the attack was 16 years ago prior to the current timeline. As Naruto was born during the time of the attack (hence Minato sealing the 9 tails in Naruto) it can be reasonably assumed that he is now 16 so his age in the bio box should read 15-16. Also, I realize the main pic of him may meet what you're looking for but I think we may be able to find a better one. The artwork was terrible to me...~ItachiZero :Reasonable assumptions can't be accepted, just because a timeline indicates what his age might be, doesn't mean it's valid. The only ages that will be put inside the infoboxes are ones from the databooks, so don't change it to another age. :What's wrong with the picture? The artwork looks perfectly fine. It's a good depiction of his appearance at the start of the series. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 28, 2008 @ 21:23 (UTC) Pronouncation Just wondering, in the English dub, is his name pronounced the Japanese style? Or is it pronounced as how an average American when seeing those letters would pronounce it? (the most significant difference being the pronunciation of the "to" part). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:43, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Japanese style, the o is a hard O not a soft oo. ^_^ English is pretty strange with it's sounds anyways, there are plenty of words with silent letters, or sounds which don't reflect the word completely. Heh, I pronounced wiki the way it sounded instead of how it was actually pronounced with an e sound like wikee. Heh, I still pronounce it with an i most of the the time, rotfl... ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 28, 2008 @ 21:23 (UTC) Change? can we leave this article, along with others, open to change? :The article is open for editing. Unfortunately, there has been a large history of anon-vandalism, and user movepage-vandalism on this article. So it is semi-protected from editing, and full protected for moves. Just create a user account (it only takes a few seconds) and you should be able to start editing the article pretty soon. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 30, 2008 @ 01:49 (UTC) jutsu i believe there should be more of his jutsu in his jutsu list cause he has more. ex. drowning maelstorm. jutsu i believe there should be more of his jutsu in his jutsu list cause he has more. ex. drowning maelstorm. You might want to give me some examples? -- Rasengan888 Automated transfer of Problem Report #11412 The following message was left by Amanguy via on 2008-07-02 05:58:45 UTC naruto uzumaki is now in team kakashi